Almost Told You
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: Song fic. Based on I Almost Told You That I Loved You by Papa Roach.


_You know I love it when you're down on your knees  
And I'm a junkie for the way that you please_

You blinked up at me, teal eyelashes swooping gracefully over matching teal eyes. You had that look again. Hooded eyes, lips only just parted, flush high along your cheekbones. Something curled in my stomach. My mind snarled viciously, triumphantly. _Mine._ I open my mouth to make a snide comment, but the words turn into a strangled moan.

_You shut me up, when you swallow me down  
My back to the wall you're going to town_

I arch my back, head banging against the wall. You saw it coming, closed your lips around me before mine had the chance to form words. Always could read me like a book. Smart little frog you are. I laugh at the ceiling, fingers curling in your hair. Pulling. Tearing. Causing you to gasp, whimper softly around me. Your mouth keeps moving, soft and oh so warm. I groan, pushing my hips forward. Eyes closing in pleasure.

_I hate to say it, but it has to be said  
You look so fragile as I fuck with your head_

I help you up, hands guiding you until you're stable. Lowering my head I meet your lips, softly. My hands are gentle in caressing your hair. You sigh softly into my mouth, melting into my arms. Then I shove you hard. You hit the wall, begin to slid down it, barely manage to save yourself. I stride towards you. Grabbing your collar, I smash our lips together. There's a mash of lips, tongues, teeth and I taste your blood. It makes my skin tingle with static. Still gripping your collar, I turn and throw you towards the bed. Your back hits the corner of the bedpost, hard enough to bruise. You're confused. Collapsing on the bed, you eye me warily. Unsure. I giggle as I crawl on top of you. I love making you like this. So broken, so fragile. I control you. The power makes me feel dizzy with excitement.

_I know it shouldn't but its getting me off  
If sex is the drug then what is the cost_

I grind our hips together. You moan despite your uncertainty, pushing up against me. That vulnerability is still in your eyes though. Sparkling so obviously. I could break you completely, if I wished. I tear off your clothes, ripping material. You want to protest, but think the better of it. My nails drag over your ribs, leaving little bloody rivers. My mouth closes on your neck, and you whimper in pain. My fingers probe your mouth, before pushing into you. You writhe beneath me. I lick along your neck. My head is light. I'm high off your skin, your touch, your heat, your everything, basically.

_I'm not the one that you want  
Not the one that you need  
My love is like a fucking disease_

You don't want me, not really. And you certainly don't need me. I hurt you, in every possible way. I can see it in your eyes. I use you, make you feel bad about yourself. You love me in spite of it though. Gentle touches that linger too long. Sweet nothings whispered against my temple when you think I'm sleeping. Butterfly kisses along my collarbone. You'd do anything for me. I don't understand it. I don't think you really do either, you just give into it. Give in to me.

_You can give me your hand  
You can make your demands  
I'm the hardest motherfucker to please._

Your hand grasps mine as I thrust into you. Your pale legs wrapped around my waist. I look at our entwined fingers, feel your skin pressed into my palm. Your forehead is pressed against my shoulder. Each breath pools in the dip of my collarbone. You pant out words, telling me to go faster, push harder. I grip your hips and pull you further down on my lap. You gasp, arching your neck. I bite along the flesh, wanting more. More skin, more heat. More of you.

_I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank God I didn't cause it would have been a lie_

The words form on my tongue, but I bite them back before they have a chance to escape. I use a kiss to hide them. I don't love you. I don't. Love is weakness. I am not weak. You're lucky the words never got out. Wouldn't want to get your little hopes up now, would we?

_I say the damnedest things  
When you're on top of me_

I gaze up at you through my fringe. Your hair is a tangled mess of pale teal. Your skin flushed. Mouth panting, letting the sweetest sounds escape. Eyes half closed, rolled back in pleasure. You're beautiful, and I tell you as much. Other words escape my mouth, a flow of thoughts you were never meant to hear. I curse myself, but your blush is enough to stop me regretting my words. You lean down, push our lips together. I can taste your tenderness, your love. It makes my chest ache.

_I almost told you that I loved you _

The words form again, and I'm tempted just to let them out. I don't though, because I don't love you. I don't love the way your hair is roused in the morning. I don't love the way that when you blush it crawls along your pale skin. I don't love the noises you make, don't love the heat from your skin, don't love the way your spine curves when I thrust into you. I don't love how I'm the only one that gets you to show emotion. And I especially don't love how it makes me feel when you tell me you love me.


End file.
